My Ending
by Antagonistic protagonist
Summary: The way Burton's Alice in Wonderland should have ended Plus more! Mad HatterXAlice!
1. A New Beginning

_**Eh I've decided to just edit all the chapters and repost them on the original story. To much work to go through and re-post everything. :D**_

**SO~ This is the same story as before. Just edited. A lot. And if you haven't read it yet, well then, this is a completely new story! :]**

**So yeah.. this is the same story, minus the ANs, and that stuff + fixed grammar, and a tightened up plot.**

**With the other version, I was just playing it by ear. With this one: I've got it ALL mapped out. So Enjoy~**

* * *

******Much better ending. I wished she had stayed! That would have been awesome! And her and Hatter had been together. I want this to be the ending!**  


**I just saw the movie, and I wanted this to be the ending:**

**_Alice stared at_** the purple liquid in the small tube. This was her ticket home. This is how to get back to the 'Above Land'; back to her own time.

"You can stay." The Hatter whispered in her ear, having sneaked up from behind.

_It's true_, she thought to herself while keeping her eyes fixed on the liquid, _If I stay, I can live forever with all my friends_.

She turned and looked up at him, feeling that tugging in her heart again- _what is this?_

"I can.." She said slowly. "But..." His smile dropped. "What would that mean?"

"It would mean, you can live forever." He told her, once again bringing that crazy smile to light up his face.

"Yes.. But, forever is an awfully long time." What, exactly, was she digging for? She already knew her answer. Regardless of what he said.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, but we' as well, will be with you forever. We will never cease to amuse you. And with the Red Queen gone, Underland is _sure_ to return to it's prime."

"Well, let's assume I grow bored here. I would've seen to much to return back to my time. Then I'd be bored both here, and there."

"Hmm, true." He replied, thoughtfully. "But if you return you'd have to get married to some pig-of-a-man, and grow _old_." He told her with a shake of his finger, inwardly cringing at the thought of her getting married.

"Well, I don't want to marry some snobby noble. Or grow old.." She turned her head to see what the others thought of her staying. But, upon doing so, she found that it was only The Hatter, the Jabberwocky's, and herself still standing on the large chess bored just previously used as a battle-field. "But what would it mean for me and you?" She finally whispered, looking down at her feet.

"You can keep me company as I make my hats, and have tea with me and Thack." His feet slowly began to gravitate towards her. He hadn't have noticed if it weren't for the fact that he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Hatter," She whispered, before pressing her lips up into his. The bottle dropped out of her grasp -breaking- as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped her hips and puled her tightly against him. He had wanted to do this since he saw her again after all these years. He had not felt this way for her when she was just a wee-little tyke, but when he saw how much she had grown - blossomed- he could not help but feel something in the dark recesses of his heart for her. Something he had not felt for years now.

She pulled away and looked up into his emerald green eyes. "I am most definitely staying." She told him with a smile as he pressed their lips together a second, third, fourth time.

"I love you, you Mad, Mad Hatter- Tarrant Hightop."

"As I love you, Alice Kingslaigh."

The time had soon come that they had to return to the White Queens castle. And return, they did. Hand in hand.

People clapped upon seeing Alice, the Queens champion.

"You, Alice, are late for tea!" The March Hare shouted from somewhere the front of the crowd. He threw a tea cup at her and The Hatter- which they quickly dodged- and laughed maniacally. The Cheshire cat appeared, smiling his wide smile that seemed to mock and say: "I've done something."

"I knew that you two would be together." He told them matter-of-factly.

"You could have said something before." Alice grumbled.

"But it was more fun this way. That, and the fact that I absolutely cherish his hat."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked him, annoyance lacing her tone.

"You'll just have to find out. No one is better at evaporating than me. Keep that in mind, Alice." And with that he disappeared.

She shook off his words and continued with The Hatter, towards the Queen.

"I wish you both happiness. You deserve it, after all." She spoke in a soft- yet firm tone. The voice of a true Queen. Alice bowed her head with appreciation. "None of that now. You saved all of Underland.. You and I are equals. I don't, ever, want to see you bow to me. If anything.. We should be bowing to you."

Alice smiled, and walked with Tarrant and the Queen, into the castle, feeling happy as ever.

However, they knew something is in store for them- a darkness, hiding behind the scenes. . You can't find "Happily Ever After" in the real world. So why would that change in Underland. If anything... it'll only get worse.


	2. AN

**Holy Crap! I was_ not _expecting that response! Wow! I was totally thinking, people will read it, nod their heads in agreement, then leave. But then, wow! I read all those wonderfull **

**reviews, and it's funny because all of the reviews, pretty much explained me. Lots of people saying that they wanted her and Hatter to kiss, and wanted her to stay, and wanted her **

**to **

**see a different Jonny Depp, aka Alice's world's Hatter, and all that stuff! Plus, Burton kept dropping sooooooo many hints! Like in the beginning when Hatter is like, "No this is **

**absolutely Alice, 'cause I know Alice." Or something like that. And Bayheart the dog: "The Hatter wouldn't just give in for any Alice." and when he got mad at the red queens castle, **

**his **

**eyes turned yellow, and he was like trashing the place, then Alice grabbed his face in her hands and he instantly calmed down and said, "Why are you always to small or to tall?" And **

**sooooooo many scenes where they could kiss! I was sittilng there like "Kiss dammit!" (I think I spelled dammit wrong...) Anyways, someone left a review saying they were **

**interested **

**in seeing the rest of their forever, and so I need more encouragement and ideas on what to do to continue. So either PM me or leave a review saying your idea, if you have one, **

**and/or **

**your encouragement. I LOVE ALICE IN WONDERLAND!!!!!! **

(Except how it ended. Unexceptable.)


	3. Don't Be Jealous

******~Not Kasie, Katie!**

**Mirana**

I can't quite explain the surge of emotion that went through me when I saw Alice and my favorite hat maker walking hand in hand. I felt.. some sort of happiness for them. Well, of course, Ches told me. He told me, before Alice even returned to Underland, that Hatter would soon be with his love. Of course, I will admit, I had expected that to be me. I could never replace the King-of course- and I would have turned him down gently. However, it still stung when I found out it wasn't me- but instead, it was Alice.

But they deserve happiness, and I wasn't going to bring it up anytime soon. Maybe I wouldn't ever. But... forever _is_ a long time.

"You can't hold these feelings in forever." A familiar voice sounded from behind me, appearing out of no where.

"I can," I replied diligently. "I am capable of caring, and blowing this off. Need I remind you: I am the White Queen." I said, unafraid of his sudden arrival. I had been expecting him soon, anyways.

"But sometimes you wish you weren't." He told me, knowingly. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth, and turned to look back out into the night. The celebration was inside, in the ball room. I had to escape for a bit.

"Well... It's not that I don't like being good, or caring, or gentle. I love it. I love that I am the caring one. But..."

"But sometimes you wish you were a bit more like your sister." He replied softly, appearing in front of me.

"Is that wrong of me?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"No.. Not everyone can be good with everything. Of course, you're heart broken.. You lost the king. And then Hatter." He still had this strange, knowing gleam in his grey-blue, slitted cat eyes.

"But-"

"I know, I know. You didn't want him in the first place.. But, that doesn't mean that this rejection didn't bring up some.. past grievances?"

"You know something." I accused. "Spill it Ches." I tried to grab him, but he disappeared, only to reappear behind me for one final statement.

"You may have ill thoughts towards Alice now, Mirana. But, in due time, all will be resolved. Just remember, do not let your emotions get the best of you. You'll lose yourself, in the end." And then he was gone.

I huffed and turned back to the dark garden. My eyes, at first, fell upon the white roses in the garden- admiring their beauty-, but rose to meet the distant mountains, where my sister now resides. What if what I did was wrong. Sending her off to be exiled and shunned by everyone. She is my sister after all. There must be good in her somewhere.

"Your majesty?" I heard the familiar voice of Tarrant behind me. I turned my head and smiled at him in greetings.

"Is something wrong? Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?" I asked, turning back to the garden, this time focusing on the gap in the hedge across the way.

"We could all use a little air sometimes." He replied. "Besides, it is very loud for me in there. And _that _is saying something." He came up to the side of me and gave me a smile. "Now, why are _you_out here, Your Highness?"

"It's very crowded in there." I said absentmindedly, hearing the celebrations from far above. I bet Alice was getting trampled with admirers and questions. And some part of that thought stirred some dark, unpleasant feeling inside me that I didn't like. "And, like you said, it is nice to get some air sometime. Say, Hatter, why aren't you acting like your normal "mad" self?" I asked, just now realizing that he wasn't making jokes and saying something that made absolutely no sense to anyone but himself- and possibly Thack, on a good day.

"I don't know." He looked down at his twiddling thumbs before looking back up at me. "Maybe it's because I'm so far up in the cloud of happiness to be brought down to madness. Of course, it should be back by tomorrow." He said, winking, and giving me his award-winning, mad man smile. I rolled my eyes and decided to feign tiredness.

"Well, it has been a pleasure talking to you, but I must retire for the night. I am terribly tired." He nodded, gave me a hug goodnight, and left to go find Alice.

Before going to bed, I took one last, long glance at the mountains, an unwanted plan- that I would _never_ follow through with, much less think about again- forming in my head.

_But it might work,_ pressed the unwanted thought as I turned away. _No, no. Think about it. If you do it, Alice will be gone. A new king will rule over Underland with you. And his name would be Tarrant._

I quickly brushed it off and went off to bed. But, before I fell asleep, images of Alice and Hatter kissing and holding each other flashed in my mind. And one more thought caused her to have haunting dreams:

_Get the Red Queen to kill Alice... and, in return, grant her freedom._

**_Cheshire cat_**

A dark storm was brewing in the White Queen. And she has this sudden urge to go to her sister. No doubt it would be to get rid of Alice. But, why? She said it herself, she didn't want Tarrant.

So, _why_? Whatever the reason is, Hatter wouldn't be to happy. No.

I won't share this with him, he'd no doubt loose his mind-what's left of it- if her realized that the queen planned to have Alice killed. Ah, Alice. That's it, I must tell Alice. She can keep herself safe. Perhaps hide. Maybe I could help her with that, seeing as I can take the form of others. I would just have to keep from letting him see my eyes, and kissing-touching in anyway. Hm. This is going to get difficult, and I certainly don't want his wrath on unleashed on me if he found out that me and her were hiding her.

He'd be terribly angry at me. Well I could just disappear when he finds out... No, that's not a good idea. He wouldn't have anyone to take his anger out on, except the kingdom. And no one would want the wrath of a mad man who has no clue where the woman he loves is being hidden, and the only person, or should I say cat, who knows _why_ she is being hidden can't be found- let's just say, it would be an ugly day in Underland.

Well, it's worth it. Besides, this would have all blown over by the time he found out I wasn't Alice. At least, I hope. All this is really difficult. But, that is all going to have to wait. Yes! For now, I need to tell Alice, and get her to hiding. Where is that girl anyway?

Should have known she'd be off somewhere with him. He's taking her someplace only he, and I of course, knew about. It was a small remote island in the middle of a lake somewhere off from where he lives. Well, I can't tell her now, not with him being with her. I'm going to have to wait until later today. He's going to be making a new hat for the queen. Then I'll tell find her and tell her.

Let's just hope she has the proper reaction.

**__****Alright, so there it is, the beginning of the drama. Oh, and just in case there is confusion, when it goes to the Cheshire cats pov it is the next day. I should have put that in somewhere, but I couldn't quite fit it in along with his thoughts. I mean it would look weird with his thoughts all about telling Alice, and worrying how Hatter will react. 'Oh by the way, it's the next day. Now back to how he will act.' See. Oh and does anyone remember what The white Queens and the Red Queens names were? Not the actresses, the characters. It would help. Anyways, depending on how reviews go, I will update as soon as possible.**  



	4. Chapter 3

**Alice**

Hatter was being so sweet. But, of course, he was mad. Not angry but crazy. Not that I mind. It's one of the things I love most about him. I also loved how is voice would change when he was telling me a story, or how his eyes changed with his emotions. I love having tea with him, and Hare. He was also crazy, but at the same time crazy awesome! He always makes me laugh.

"Alice, I must go though. I have to make some new hats for the queen. I've had so many ideas!" He was having to leave me for the night to go make hats. It is what he loves to do.

"Can't you take a break for tonight?" I tried again. It was my 5th attempt to make him stay. I walked up to him, an idea forming, and kissed him passionately. "Please?" I mimbled against his lips.

He groaned. "1. Hatter being able to break away from your kiss." He said, listing an impossible. Meaning he wanted it to be possible. I pulled away with I sigh, taking satisfaction at his loss look.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Go make your hats. When are you going to be back?"

"Tommorow morning before you wake up." He smiled. "And Alice?" He asked as I began to walk away. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He winked and left. He always asks that. Yet he has no answer. Why is a Rven like a writing desk? Maybe they both have inky quills?

"Hello Alice." Ches suddenly said behind me, making me jump, litteraly, two feet in the air.

"Must you do that?" I grumbled, trying to calm my heart.

"It's funny." He shrugged his cat shoulders. "Anyways, I have some rather unfortunate news. Come with me." He led me down the hallway, we were in the white queens castle, and out into the garden.

"If this has to do with Hatters hat, then I am leaving." I said, as he led me through a maze of white flowers on a tall green hedge.

"No, Alice. It has to do with you." He said. We finally reached the end of the maze, and entered a forest.

"What about me?" I asked cautiosly, and he led us past a waterfall or should I say a waterfall-up? It was water going up and over the 100 feet ledge. Weird, but cool.

"Will you be patient. You are worst then Hatter. Perfect pairing." He mumbled. We walked in silence for several more minutes. We finally reached this hole in the earth. It was as wide as his tail, and as deep as Hatter.

"What is this for?" I asked, peeking in.

"It's your home for the next few weeks or so." He said casually.

"What?!" I shot up and looked at him.

"You're in terrible danger Alice. The white queen wants you dead."

"Why? We need to tell Hatter!" I began to stalk off when a flowers vine grabbed my ankle.

"Alice," the flower said, "you need to listen to him. The queen is after you, and you'd be safer here."

"But, people will notice me missing." I said.

"Not really." I heard my own voice, and turned startled. It was like looking in the mirror, except my eyes were blue-grey and cat-like. "I will have to take your place until this all blows over."

**(I finally figured out Hatters name! Terrant!)**

"But, Terrant will find out."

"I thought you preferred to call him Hatter." I shrugged. "Ok so I have to call him by his actual name. Got it. Anything else?"

"I haven't agreed to this! Can you at least tell me why I'm in danger of the Queen?" I asked, trying to pry the vine from my ankle.

Chessur sighed. "She is jealous of you and the Hatter. Not that she wants to be with him. She's just had some darkness in her for so long that she keeps down. It decided to show itself by taking on the form of jealousy."

"Oh. But, there are plenty others out there who would die to marry her, or go out with her, or court her- whatever you call it! Why him?"

"Because, she cant have him. It's all simple really. Human nature is to want something you can't have. And, since she has lost the king, the only way to let the darkness deep within her out, is to want someone she can't have. Now, is there anything else I should know?"

"He likes tea with extra sugar. Not just extra, but _extra_. Mallymkun usually makes the tea. So you should be fine in _that_ area." I couldn't help a small blush. Ches's eyes widened.

"Are you thinking, what I think you're thinking?" He asked, his-well my-face paling. "Oh no. No, no. Not happening."

"Oh c'mon, I didn't think you would. And if you must know, we have not had-"

"I don't need to know!" He plugged his ears. I smiled and blushed. "And I am not going to kiss, or hug, or anything else other then a handshake or a "hey". Got it?"

"Yeah yeah. Okay, so you got some shrinking potion? I cannot be expected to fit in that." He rolled his eyes and pulled out a bottle of the weird green liquid. Where did he put that when he was a cat?

The liquid was like ice and fire at the same time. Both burn you in some way. It reminded me of a peppermint. I gagged a little, then felt myself starting to shrink. I hope I had some sort of change of clothes. Luckily, he pulled out the dress Terrant had made me when I was hiding. Weird to think that I am, yet again, hiding from one of the queens, in the same dress.

"I filled the hole with all the things you need for living. A refrigerator that re-stocks itself, a bathroom with unlimited toilet paper, a bed, a TV, and other furniture."

"How did you manage to fit all that in this- you know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. And how long is this going to be?" I asked as he lowered me down.

"Maybe a week, maybe a year." He said like he was saying that he just woke up. It's not that simple!

"A year?!"

"I said maybe. Now brace yourself, the last of the fall is pretty tough, but will not harm you to much." And then he dropped me.

Oh wow. The small dark tunnel emptied into a very large dome like thing, filled with bright multi colored lights, and soft fur furniture. It was beautiful.

"Get comfortable Alice. It'll be over before you know it." And with that, he left. This might not be to bad.

**_Chessur _**

Well, now she's safe. Now for the Hatter. This might not be as easy. I have to act like Alice, but not his absolutely Alice. I have to be with him, but not _with _him. Why is this all so strange? I can only hope that the queen will be taken out of her dark haze. But how? Oh well, Alice is the main objective here, and now that she is safely 6 feet under, everything else I can deal with.

From the corner of my eye I saw the queen slipping out into the forest, heading off to the mountains. Or maybe this is way over my head.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy! Well, keep on with the reviews, and I'll keep on with the updates! And don't hesitate to give ideas, I need them!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so now this is in Alice in Wonderland, 2010! I'm so happy! Well, here is chapter 5, well, 4 but, yeah. Oh and, someone brought it to my attention that I put a television and a fridge in the wrong time. So in Underland they officially have T.V's and technology. So, yeah.**

**Ches, as Alice**

Oh dear, Hat-Tarrant, will be here any second, and I can't keep a good face. I keep smiling to suspiciously, or I look nervous. Plus I can't stop talking in riddles. This will never work. He's going to instantly know it's me, and then he's going to want to know why I am being Alice, and then this happens, and then that, and then, everyone is dead. Oh no! I'm going to kill everyone! How could I get myself into this? I'm simply a know-it-all cat. Ok, not a good example.

"Alice?" Oh no. It's _him_.

"Um," my voice squeaked and I cleared my throat. "Um, I'm in here." He walked into the room I was in.

"I was certain you'd be asleep."

"Er..... but if I were asleep, I'd be dreaming, and then, if I'm not careful, I'd wake with a start but no finish. Or perhaps I'd wake with a finish but no start. Either way I will start to be in the middle with an end, and then end to the middle when the start ends." Oh dear, not another riddle. I have to talk like Alice. "Chap." That wasn't wise.

"Alice. I think you have been spending to much time with Ches."

"Who?" I squeaked out. He started laughing.

"Best to middle the end, but not finish the start." He said. Ok, the tables have turned, and I now have no clue what he is talking about.

"You know what? I think you are correct. I am rather tired. Best not bother you with more of my start to end nonsense. I shall be off to bed. Goodnight." I began to walk away before he caught my arm and spun me around.

"Or we can finish this start." He whispered as he began to lower his face to mine. Oh dear think quick Ches.

"No!" I yelled and raised my hand to block his mouth. He pulled back confused.

"Alice? Are you ill?" Thank you Hatter!

"Um, yes. Terribly. I have come down with the...uh.... . . Toungnisus" He gasped. "Yes, it is terribly bad. It's seems I am unable to kiss, and I talk in riddles. I seem to have caught it from... Ches. Yeah, Ches. It seems that is what he has. But his is permanent unlike mine. I only have a mild case."

"That's horrible. I can't believe that cat gave you Toungnisus."

"Yes. I shall have it for a few weeks. So I am sorry if I act a bit strange." Yay! I can do this.

"Maybe we should talk to a doctor for you. He can give you medicine." Oh, he just had to go ruin it.

"No! It's incurable. You just have to wait a couple of weeks, perhaps mere days. Mild cases like mine tend to go away between 1 week and 5 weeks." Hopefully.

"Let me see your tongue." I stuck my tongue out and he grabbed it with his fingers. "Hm. Are you sure it's only mild. This looks quite serious." Leave it to him to believe a silly disease like Toungnisus existed. **(I just like saying and typing the word.)**

"I am very sure. It's nothing to worry your pretty little hatted head about." He looked skeptical but released my tongue.

"Ok. Alice. I'll believe you have Toungnisus. If you answer me this one thing...." Oh dear. I'm barely lucky to have made up this much. Time to do plan B.

"Um.... Oh boy." And fell to the floor feigning I had fainted. I felt him pick me up, and a few moments later, set me down on a large, and very soft, bed. I heard him leave the room, probably to get a doctor, and then really fell asleep.

**WQ**

"Iracebeth..." I hissed into the night. "Iracebeth!" I shouted impatiently. I've been looking for her for hours! "Knave?!" I called out to the man who was cuffed to her.

I don't think I can take anymore of this. I don't even know why I'm out here, in the middle of the night, looking for my evil sister, and in a short white gown!

"Iracebeth of Crims! I order you out immediately. I have an offer for you. It involves your freedom, and you getting your revenge on Alice!" In seconds, I heard scurrying in the bushes, and low voices. So they were here.

"Well, sister. As much as I enjoyed your shivering and impatience, I can not pass up that offer." The Red Ex-Queen said, stepping out of the tall bushes with Knave at her side. "What is it you need?"

"Alice. I want her gone. I don't care if you kidnap her, send her back to her world with no way back, or even kill her, I just want her gone."

"So you are finally seeing her for the annoying little brat she is, huh?"

"No. She is quite lovely. But she is taking from me. She's taken the love of my people, she's taken Tarrant, not that I want him, and much more."

"Then why do you care that she has him?"

"Because I don't, and I can't. You see? I have the people's love and respect. And all of Underland is under my control, but she has all the people's love and respect, and she has beauty, and she has a free life, and she has a lover, and she has everything I want!"

"Go back to what you said about Underland." Iracebeth said.

"All of Underland is in my control?" I asked confused.

"Precisely. So you can order anything to dispose of her. You can even banish her! Why do you need me?"

"Because, you have the power to destroy her. Sure I can banish her, but then what? She can easily tell me no, I can order her head off, then people will begin to think of me as you. I need a way to keep my reputation, but, at the same time, get rid of the girl. And you can help me with that."

"And then I'll have freedom?"

"Yes."

"And me?" Knave asked, speaking for the first time.

"Only if you help in the disposing of Alice." The Red Queen and her Knave looked at each other, then back at me, nodding simultaneously. "Good." I got their key and unlocked them. "But you have to give it some time. Wait a week or two. I believe someone saw me a when I was coming up here. If you attack right away, they might believe I had something to do with it. So stay up here make a plan, and in two weeks, get Alice." They both nodded simultaneously again. I smiled at them again, and left.

Goodbye Alice.

**Ok, so leave some more GREAT reviews, please, and I'll update. LOOK AT THE CHART!!:**

**5 reviews**- **over 1,000 words**

**10 reviews-over 1,500 words**

**15 and more- over 2,500 words.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so today we are celebrating! For 4 things! **

**1) My Ending has reached 100 reviews, which to me is something to celebrate...**

**2)I have gotten chapter 5, which took forever btw, up!**

**3)I have seen Alice in Wonderland a total of 46 times!**

**4)They have made this version into a book, and I have bought it!!! I like the way they describe things in the book a lot better. Like the fact that she likes Hatter more than brother- sister love! I love it! **

**So without further ado Chapter 5, well 6 but 5:**

**_Ches_**

I awoke a few hours later, in a sort of haze. I had completely forgotten where I was for a moment. Why was I thinking of Hatter?...

And then, everything just rushed back, Alice, the Queen, Hatter, Toungnisus, and sleeping. Back to the task at hand now that I have had a cat nap. Ok there was definitely pun intended there.

"Oh good, Alice_, _you're awake." Hatter said off to the side. I had no idea he was in the room. But there he was in his strange clothing, sitting in a red leather chair, smiling like a mad man. "I feared your-what was it? Oh right- Toungnisus, had caused some thing in your head to make you sleep. How are you feeling?" He asked, genuine concern etched on his face.

"Well, I am feeling, well, better. It still has some healing to do, but I shall be fine soon." I said sitting up in bed.

"Oh that's good. Would you like to go with me some place today?" He asked, standing and walking over to the bed.

"Depends where at?"

"The treacle well?" Ah the treacle well. I remember the story. It was the first time Alice came to Underland. Hatter and Hare asked Mallymkun to tell us a story, for Alice knew none. She told of the three sisters who lived in The Treacle Well. And Alice kept interrupting with silly questions. **(Taken from the original story!)**

But Alice will not remember the story, so I have to play dumb... "The what?" Hm, seems like an Alice thing to say.

"Oh, right. You won't remember. When you first stumbled into our tea party, Thack asked you to tell a story. But, unfortunately, you had none. So I told Mally to tell a story. She told of one of her adventures, when she came across three girls, Elsie, Lacie, and Tillie. They were in a well. Here you interrupted with a "what kind of well?" and she told you a treacle well.

"Impossible!" you cried "They would be ill." And Mally came back with that they were ill. Anyways it went on until Mally fell asleep, and you left without a goodbye." Ah, those were the days.

"So what do you say, Alice? Will you come with me. The queen is in need of some Treacle to make some more shrinking potion." Suddenly, in a rush, the memory of me shrinking Alice to put her in that 6ft deep hole, came back.

"Alice!" I yelled without thinking.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"I mean, um, I don't know what I mean. I'm going mad. It's-it's the Toungnisus! It makes me yell random things." I am so glad I came up with Toungnisus! Now I have so many excuses.

"Oh. Maybe we should visit the Treacle well some other time. When you feel better. For now, I'll leave you to get some rest." He said, hugging me. He left the room, me smiling suspiciously at him. When the door clicked, I relaxed, and turned back into my self. Time to go visit Alice.

**Alice**

When was Ches coming back?! I had no idea how to work the-what was it? T.C.?- contraption. Hatter and Ches get to be above ground, living it up, while I am down here, breathing in dirt. Who knew it tasted like this?

Finally. FINALLY!! He appears. Well, it has only been a few hours, but still.

"How are you Alice?" He asked, grinning his stupid cat grin.

"Just fine. Except I can't work that stupid T.C. and I have no clue what is going on!!"

And then he laughed. HE LAUGHED! He truly is a stupid cat. **(FYI: I love the Cheshire cat, and Alice does too, she's just mad at him.) **

"Stop laughing!" I yelled, sitting on the couch. He stopped, still grinning.

"Sorry, it's just that you called it a T.C.! Alice it's T._V. _Silly girl!" He said, sitting next to me.

"So Alice, how is it?"

"What is going on up there? How is Tarrant? Has he found out yet?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, the queen hasn't done anything yet. And Tarrant doesn't know a thing. Except he is now aware that there is a disease called 'Toungnisus'."

"What?!" What is Toungnisus? That is a very strange disease.

"It's not real of course. I just made it up on the spot. He was starting to get a little suspicious when I started speaking in riddles, then I called him 'Chap', and then he almost kissed me, and then Toungnisus, and my tongue, and then, sleep." Wow. Why does everyone feel the need to explain things like that. Like the person they were explaining things to, already knew what they were talking about. Underland. _Wonder_land. Everything was a wonder. Is there even such thing as a wonder?

"Ches, can you please explain this better. All I got from that was" Chap-(which I have no idea why you said)- Toungnisus, and sleep. Please, tell me in full detail."

"Ok, well first I was pacing. And then Tarrant came home. And then I started to talk in riddles, then called him Chap because I thought it was an Alice like thing to do. And then he tried to kiss me, and I stopped him. He asked me if I was ill, and I made up the Toungnisus thing-which is a severe mouth disorder meaning you can not kiss, you sometimes speak in riddles, and you yell random things out randomly. After that I pretended to faint, and then really went to sleep. And that's it." He finished. By the end, it was me who was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"I would have killed to see Tarrant try and kiss you. That would have been hilarious to see!" I gasped out between giggles. Pictures of Tarrant trying to kiss Ches in his cat form, dancing in my mind. I have been down here to long to think something like that.

He glared at me for 5 minutes until all that was left of my giggling fit was a small smile on my face.

"You know, you and him are so much alike. Once he's started laughing, there is no stopping him. Just like you. And both of you make a joke of everything!"

"We do-" I started my smile fading.

"Ok, not everything, but most things." He interrupted. "I can not wait until this is all over." He began mumbling to himself. "Maybe, you'll both become mad! Maybe you will go crazy. I don't know why I'm even hanging around you two, soon your madness will spread. Underland will go under, ha ha that will make it Under-Underland." He continued on musing switching from calling me and Tarrant mad and crazy, to making jokes about Underland.

I finally had enough and interrupted him, "Ok! Ches, I get it. Me and Hatter are crazy! Now, can you please update me on the whole Queen crisis! Is she still all dark and stuff?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have no idea what her plan is though. I'm pretty sure she is going to let Iracebeth go. She is still in the early phase of her planning, nothing is set in stone."

"You'll keep me updated right? Not just with the Queen, but with Hatter, too?" I asked. His ears pricked as if hearing something, and right after dirt was falling from the hole. "Is someone here?"

"No, Tarrant is looking for you-me?-You?-Me? Anyways, he must of went into the room and saw I wasn't there. Anyways, yes. I will come down every other day to give you an update. I have to go. I'll be back soon." He evaporated without another word. Then reappeared next to the T._V. _"Oh, and Alice. To turn it on, press power, and to change the channel, press channel up or down." And then, he was gone again.

"Power, huh?" I walked over to the T.V. and sat to get a better look. I pressed the power button and the black window thing lit up with pictures. "Ooooo." I said. I watched in awe as many images flickered across the window. Laughter not coming from me or the people in the window. Who was laughing. I sat up on my knees to get a better look. Maybe it wont be so bad. I can learn a lot from this T.V. I pressed the channel button and a woman dancing came up on the screen. I stood and began to mimic her moves. I laughed and began to dance the new moves around the room.

I was having so much fun that I hadn't even noticed I was no longer alone in the room. I jumped, startled, when I spun and saw Mallymkun looking at me curiously.

"Mally you scared me." I said, grasping my heart.

"Alice. Why are you down here, while the queen is looking for you?" She asked, snapped out of her curious trance.

"What?" I asked.

"Queen Mirana- she's looking for you. Come on, come on. We got to get you to her! Here, use this ladder to climb out of the hole. I have some cake with me for you to eat."

**I got the book! I got the book! Yay me, I got the book! Anyways, I had a competition for you. You won't win anything. Maybe a sneak peek at one of the last chapters. Anyways, competition. Who can write the longest review. The review thing gives you about 10,000 characters. See how long you can review and I'll give you a shout out, give you a sneak peek, and if you happen to leave an idea in the review, I will find a way to use it. I know it's not much, but it will also help me update faster.**

**NEW CHART!!!: If the longest review is....**

******1000 characters-1,000 words**

******2000 characters-1,500 words**

******5000 characters-2,000 words**

******+5000= over 2000 words **


	7. Chapter 6

**I do love Alice in Wonderland, it is Joyous! I have seen it 47 times as of late. And I still love it. Hell I even bought the book! Anyways, here is chapter 6. Btw, if you are not familiar with the happenings and chaos of this story, here is a recap:**

**Chapter 1-Alice decides to stay in Underland, her and Hatter kiss, Ches told her he knew all along.**

**Chapter 2-Authors note**

**Chapter 3-The white queen decides to let her darkness out in the form of jealousy, Ches takes it upon himself to warn Alice, Hatter shows Alice an island**

**Chapter 4-Ches hides Alice in a 6ft deep hole, The white queen releases her sister to come and get rid of Alice **

**Chapter 5-The Hatter almost kisses Ches, Toungnisus was invented, Alice called the T.V. a T.C., Mallymkun is forcing Alice out of the hole. **

**I'D LIKE TO THANK _SPOTTED DANCER_ AND AN EXTRA BIG THANKS TO _SHINING THROUGH_ **

**Spotted dancer-2165 **

**Shining Through (THE WINNER!!)-5140!! **

**Thank you both, for making my day a happy day. Has anyone ever watched that show...? Oh and, I'm currently facing writers block, although I know what I want to happen, so bare with me.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ches (still Alice)**

I left to go find Hatter. This was going to be impossible! I can't evaporate and just appear in front of him. He'd know something was up. So I'm forced to walk through Underland, completely alone, and as a human no less. Stupid White queen wanting to kill Alice. Stupid Hatter for being known to have a temper. Stupid me for being ever so caring and helpful. Stupid Alice for not being able to do cool stuff. Except kill the... Jabberwocky?

I found myself on the very large chessboard. Staring right into the eyes of the dead Jabberwocky. An involuntary shiver went through my body. Ugh, it was still dripping fresh blood. Well, it is a slightly darker purple but still. It has only been- what?- 2 days? All in all, it was still disgusting. I backed away slowly, afraid it might come back to life. Another shiver and I ran.

Ran right into Hatter.

"Oh there you are Alice." He said, catching me before I fell from the impact.

"Here I am!" I said cheerfully. "Yep, I am here, and not somewhere else. It would be quite strange if I were somewhere else but here at the same time. Wouldn't it?" Stupid rambling!

"Well, unless you were Chessur. In that case, you could be either here or there, or neither near nor anywhere."

"What?" Why did he have to guess who I am, without knowing he guessed right? Why do I keep asking myself questions? "You are making no sense!"

"Neither are you when you go on about here, there, everywhere. Is something wrong Alice? Is there something you aren't telling me?" He asked. He grabbed my forearm to keep me from leaving.

"Why would I tell you what you already know?" I asked, recalling how he had guessed I was me, without guessing I was me.

"You'd think someone as mad as me, would know what you are talking about. Yet I have no clue. Alice please tell me. You have been acting strange since last night. What is going on?" His grip tightened.

"Nothing. Everything is okay in Underland. Look around. Does everything look okay? Do I look okay? I look like Alice. Because I am Absolutely Alice! And Absolutely Alice does not tell a lie!" I pulled my arm from his hand. "Now, I have business to attend to. Please, just stop asking such strange questions Tarrant. It's weirding me out."

I turned back to the chessboard and decided, the only way to pass him, is by crossing the chessboard. And, the Jabberwocky. I cringed and began my run, not walk, back to the chessboard. When I got there though, the head wasn't there. It was gone, the blood that had pooled under it, gone! It was gone. I smiled and made my way across the chessboard.

When I got to the end of it, however, I had no idea where I was going. The only thing in that direction, was Tarrant's house and the White Queens castle. The Hatter can show up at both and ask me more questions. And I can not risk him asking more questions, or finding out for that matter. I began my walk anyways. I don't know where. I just began walking. Even if i meant walking straight pass both places, I'd still walk. Of course, Hatter knows his way around just as much as I do. And I wouldn't put it past him to search all of Underland for Alice.

Speaking of Alice.... I evaporated to go to the hole I left her in. Oh this cannot be good.

**Alice**

"Mally please! I do not wish to speak to the queen!" She poked her sword into my back, pricking me again. "Ow! Stop that."

"Silly, Alice. You need to go see the queen! She's looking for you. Well, not exactly. I heard her talking to someone, saying something about you and a tea party. So I thought, maybe she wants Alice to go with her to a tea party."

"That's not it at all. Where the queen wants me is far far away from a tea party." Of course Mally didn't understand what I meant. The queen wants me dead. That is far far away from a tea party.

"Nonsense. If you are going to a tea party with the queen, you must learn proper tea party ways. Me, Thack, and Tarrant will help you with that."

"Tarrant?" I asked. Maybe I can be out for a little while.... I mean, if I can see Tarrant one more time for the next few weeks, then surly one tea party visit can't be that bad.

**WQ**

"So, do you have a plan yet?" I asked my sister. I was back in the out lands. It's been a full day, surely they have a plan by now.

"Yes. A very marvelous plan, that you must carry out." Knave said.

"What?! I told you, it cannot be traced to me! I cannot be compared to you, or no one will trust me! If the death of their beloved champion is put on my hands, then I will be exiled to the out lands!" I told them. I can't do anything except talk to them, and maybe help get them tools they need. Or ingredients if they decide to poison her.

"Not kill. Simply banish. But you have to do it, because we can't be seen there." Iracebeth said.

"What do you mean? She can tell me no. Or she could come back."

"No, no. Not banish to the out lands, banish to her own home. The blood of my precious Jabberbabywocky, is still fresh. You can still give it to her, and she will leave. Then, take the key that opens the door to Underland, and get rid of it. Then there is no way she could possibly get back!"

"That might actually work... But couldn't you just kill her? It would be more guaranteed no return. She might still find a way to get back if I banish her. But if you kill her, then there is no way. She'll be gone forever." I said, trying to convince her of it. There is no way I'll be able to hold my stomach if I have to go near that blood again.

"Trust me sister it will work. And if it doesn't we have a back up plan. So just trust us, okay?" A heard a small scurrying coming towards us. Probably just a mouse. Most likely Mally. Well, then I have to convince her nothing evil is going on. I held a finger up to my mouth to tell them to be quiet, then pointed to the bushes.

"Ok, I will invite Alice to a tea party. Only I don't know where she is. If someone found her for me, I'd be ecstatic." I said in a normal voice, pretending I didn't know Mally was there.

Knave disguised his voice to a squeaky yet deep voice, you couldn't unless you were looking at him, know it was him, "Does she know the proper tea ways? She cannot come with you if she doesn't. My party will be ruined."

"Maybe I can get Tarrant to teach her. Then they can both come." Try to sound as innocent as possible. She will never suspect a thing. The scurrying started up again, but it was going farther away. Good, she might know where Alice is. And if Alice and Tarrant both come, then he will see her disappear, and he will never suspect a thing! Oh this will be fantastic!

"She's gone. You must go too. Go get the head of the Jabberwocky, and bring it here. We will create the potion, and then you can put it in her tea. Then, she's gone! And we will be free." Iracebeth said.

"Yes, only if it works. If it doesn't than it will mean you will stayed exiled, and will remain an occupant to the out lands." I warned. They both nodded and smiled at each other and me. "Good. Well, I'll be back soon. Do you need any other ingredients? Change from a dead mans pocket?"

"Just bring us the head Mirana of Marmoreal." Knave said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Okay, okay." I stood up and shook hands with them both. Then turned and left. Great, here goes my lunch. I really do not want to go near that head.

**_Keep reading, and there will be a Chapter 7 preview beneath the bold..._**

**Ok, tell me what you think. I need to reach up to 120 before I write some more I am having extreme writers block. **

_**And you are right Spotted dancer, it is my job as the writer to do the writing, not the reviewers job. But it doesn't help the writers self esteem, when she isn't getting any reviews. **_

_**It hurts. I mean, a simple Hey, yeah it was great, is just as good as an essay long review, although I do love reading those. **_

_**Anyways, like I said, it hurts not to have back up, it makes you think 'Hey maybe I'm not doing a good job. What if they are all hating me? You know, self esteem does that to you. **_

_**It makes you start asking questions like that. It makes you doubt yourself, and trust me, that is not fun. Anyways, hope you liked it. **_

_Next chapter preview: _

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would you deliberately tell me to leave you alone, then come here and ask me why I am not talking to you?" He asked, pacing on the living room floor.

"See, you are talking to me." I said. He looked at me and fought a smile, but the corners of his lips went upwards a bit.

"How can I not you silly girl?" He walked over to me, using the tip of his pinky finger to brush some hair behind my ear.

"Now are you going to tell me why you are no longer Alice size?" He asked, picking me up in between his forefinger and thumb, and placing me in his hand.

Just then, the unthinkable happened.

"And that is your answer." I said.

**Remember to review!! 120 and you will get that....**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my goddness! I totally forgot to update on Friday! I am so sorry! Ok, heres the thing, I have good and bad news. **

**Good news: Each option from before I am going to post a side story one-shot. Like alternate! So if you don't like which one I put as chapter 7, go to those when I post them! Also I am over my writers block! Sort of. And I owe it all to you guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have been giving! **

**Bad news: And now the bad news. I have star testing for the next week, and my mom told me this is the last time I am going on until next Friday!! It's not fair! Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I get on. **

**AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! YOU ALL CHOOSE. OPTION................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................................................................................................ 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/1. That's right. 4 and 1. I'm going to take the beginning of 4 and the ending of 1. Because the beginning of 1 is kinda lame and stuff, and the ending for four is complicated. So yeah! **

Mally led me into a different garden then before. This one didn't have a house in it, like Thack's did. The setting was similar, though. The white tablecloth was stained and threadbare, with glimpses of the pale wood underneath peeking through the holes. The chairs stood at lopsided angles, as if waiting for guests that would never come. None of the pieces of the tea set matched; in front of Thackery, a blue willowware cup stood alongside a cracked white saucer and a pale green teapot. The rest of the set was a mixture of cracked pots and chipped cups.

Finally my eyes connected with the green eyes I felt I haven't seen in years. I was transfixed as he stared lovingly into my eyes. I felt a smile on my face as I neared the table. He stood up and walked over the table towards me, much like he did the first time. Well, second time, but first time that I remember. When he reached me, he wordlessly reached down and picked me up in his palm. He sighed and carried me back to the end of the table.

"Tarrant, what's wrong?" I asked him as he set me down on an upside down teapot. He didn't reply, instead he sipped from his tea and turned to Mally.

"So, Mally, what has been on your plate lately?" He asked.

"Scones!" She chirped back. Her Thack, and Tarrant all erupted in laughter.

Why was he ignoring me? What did Ches say to him? I do hope that cat wans't rude to my dear Hatter. Because he wasn't him then, he was me! And if he made Tarrant mad at me in anyway, I'll make sure his precious evaporation skills, evaporate. I got off the teapot while they were still laughing. I began to start walking away, but, without even a glance in my direction, Hatter scooped me back into his hand, and set me on the teapot. I huffed at my small size.

"Well, if your going to ignore me, then I should leave!" I said, standing again.

The trio were still laughing at Mally's comment- or just laughing to laugh- and completely ignoring me. And I mean that in the most non vain way possible. I'm not conceited. It's just, I've been here now for 5 minutes, and the only contact I had gotten from any of them, was Hatter touching me twice. He stopped laughing at my comment, and went back to sipping tea.

"Why has 'Atter stopped laughing?" Mally asked the Hare.

"I don't know!" He yelled, looking intently at a cube of sugar. "Sugar." He had a thick German accent, making sugar sound like sho-gar, with a roll of the tongue. Or was it Irish? It was a combination of both. But anyway, he dropped the sugar into his steaming cup, then chucked it at Tarrant. He ducked and started laughing again. But stopped laughing as the sho-gar cube flung out of the cup-while passing by me- and hit me in the face, knocking me off the teapot.

"OW!" I cried, holding me now bloody nose. He looked around frantically for something to wipe up the blood while I started crying. Not because it hurt or anything, but because in these past 7 minutes, I realized the Hatter no longer cares about me! He tore a piece of the table cloth and held it to my face. I smacked his hand away and tilt my head backwards. There was blood on my dress now. I must look horrid! Maybe this will make him never want to look at me again! That thought only made more tears fall down.

He kept trying to get me to let him help me, and now Mally and Thack joined in. Mally was trying to get me to hold still, while Thack was drying to clean the blood off my arm. The blood just kept on gushing out. The sugar cube wasn't dissolved when it hit me, and, compared to a 6 inch girl, it was very big. I wouldn't be surprised if my nose was broken, or if I had a black eye.

"Stop!" I said, trying to dodge Mally, while holding my nose.

Hatter slammed his hand down on the table and shouted, "Well how do you expect me to help you, if you wont stop struggling?!" I flinched and sat down. His eyes were yellow. It meant many things. Anger, annoyance... hate. He held the ripped cloth up to my nose, and angrily took the wet handkerchief from Thack to start cleaning the blood. Mally and Thackery both went back to their spots, and nervously drank from their cups.

Great. Let's look at the list of everything that gone wrong with me staying here.

1. The White Queen hates me.

2. I was shoved into a 6 foot deep hole for my protection.

3. Mally forced me out.

4. Chessur said something to Hatter to make him mad at me.

5. I look hideous, and covered in blood- Tarrant must think I'm disgusting.

6. He's annoyed with me.

Can my stay get any better? Maybe I should have went home... Maybe it wasn't meant to be- me staying here. I still had tears streaming down my face as Tarrant finished up and discarded the bloodied handkerchief. He ran a hand through his orange curls and looked to glare at the Hare.

"You Shukem." He muttered. I couldn't tell if it was for me or Thack, but it brought on sob. He looked back down at me, and his eyes softened, returning to that green color I loved. "If you all will excuse me. Me and Alice need to talk." He lifted me and placed me on his shoulder. "Fairfarren all." He mumbled-obviously not wanting to talk to me- and carried me off into the woods surrounding the garden.

My tears reduced to pitiful sniffles as we progressed into the woods on a path. I wondered if we were going to his house. I had, after all, only been in Underland for three days-not counting the days before the Red Queens dethroning. I wonder what his house looked like?

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer, of course. I stood on his shoulder to glare at the side of his face. That was a bad idea on my part, be cause the second i did it, I lost balance and began tumbling down the front of his shirt. He caught me mid stomach in his palm and lifted me to his face.

"You're very clumsy." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back, happy because he was smiling at me. "Look." He said, turning his hand so I was looking at a house. I started laughing.

"I should have known!" I cried, seeing his house. It was built to look like a top hat. Much like his own, in fact, only with windows. It was even made from black wood.

"Bossel wood; I built this house before all the bossel trees were destroyed in that terrible fire." His eyes began to go back to yellow. I rubbed my hand against his thumb soothingly. He opened the front door and set me on a bookshelf in the sitting room. **(I know I called it a living room in the preview, but back in 1800's they were known as sitting rooms...) **

He began to pace the floor in front of the bookshelf. He stopped after a minute, and came over to me.

"Alice, why are you not Alice size?" He asked. But before I could answer, he began to pace again. "Why are you mad at me?"

That completely shocked me. He was the one who was mad. Not me. "I'm not mad at you! Why are _you_ not talking to me?" I asked back.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would you deliberately tell me to leave you alone, then come here and ask me why I am not talking to you?" He asked, pacing on the living room floor.

"See, you are talking to me." I said. He looked at me and fought a smile, but the corners of his lips went upwards a bit.

"How can I not you silly girl?" He walked over to me, using the tip of his pinky finger to brush some hair behind my ear.

"Now are you going to tell me why you are no longer Alice size?" He asked, picking me up in between his forefinger and thumb, and placing me in his hand.

Just then, the unthinkable happened.

"And that is your answer." I said.

**And...........Scene. So tell me what you think of des chapter. It ok, no? Leave your review. Because everyone knows that review=Happy Katie! And Happy Katie=Updates! **

**Reviews also=Cookies! Everyone loves cookies!! And updates! It's a perfect combination, no? You can enjoy your cookies, while reading my updates. Both I work really hard to make. Ether slaving over a hot stove to make the updates, or slaving over the keyboard to make the cookies! So, enjoy my slavingness and leave a review!! Wow, I change topics fast!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I think it is safe to say that I am over the grieving period. Although I will never forget this, I know it is time to move on. So, goodbye Kasey. I love you. Keep rockin it up there, and when I join you, you best believe we'll put hell to shame. Miss your face forever and in death, g'bye my wifey.**

**I want to thank EVERYONE out there. If it wasn't for my wonderful friends out in the real world and my loyal readers in the world of Fanfiction, you all helped me through. There's just no way to explain my gratitude. Anyway, I would really appreciate if no one mentions it to me. Don't leave a review saying that you're sorry. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's not anyone's fault. Although it does help to hear, I can't hear it right now. So pretend this never happened. We will all know in our hearts that Kasey isn't here with us anymore, but I want everyone to move forward. Even those whose lives it didn't effect. **

**Review the story, say you missed me, say how great the weather is, anything! Just don't bring Kasey up, or an apology. I love you all so much, and I thank you. A zillion times thank you. You're all great.**

**On with the UD!**

"And that is your answer." I gestured to the mirror image of me that had suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. It turned into Ches seconds later.

"Well, this can't be good." Ches said. "And here I went through all that trouble just to keep you hidden. Now look!"

"What is going on?" Hatter demanded from Ches, moving towards him, me still in his palm.

"Nothing." I said quickly. He looked at me, his eyes softening back to the green color they had been before Ches arrived.

"Please, Alice. I need to know." He pleaded, his eyes, and clothes, growing sad.

"Can I have some upelkuchen? I hate being this small." I said, stalling. He sighed and walked over to a cabinet near by. He brought back with him a small piece of cake.

"Just a small bite." He warned. I nodded, bringing the cake to my mouth and taking a small nibble. I rose 4 feet off the ground, quickly hoping off the bookcase as I grew. Well, it is a few inches shorter than my usual height, but it beat being the 6 inches I was a few moments ago.

"That's better." I said.

"Uhmmm, Alice." Ches, was looking away, covering his eyes, and Hatter was trying to stop looking back over at me. Oops, forgot, the clothes don't grow with you.

"I'll go get one of your dresses I made you today." Hatter looked back over once, then ran up the stairs. He returned holding a dress that looked strangely like the sky. The torso of the dress was the brightest yellow frabic I've ever seen! And then from there a very pretty shade of this light blue color. White sparkles-clouds- finished the illusion.

He slipped it over my body and mumbled, "beautiful." before bending down and pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back with a power I've never felt before. It made time stop and everything around me to to catch fire. That is... until Ches cleared his throat and Hatter stepped back. He cursed Ches out under his breath and then smiled at me.

"Thanks a lot Ches." I grumbled, mad that I lost the feeling that erupted inside me.

"So sorry I have a weak stomache Alice." He said sarcastically.

Hatter was about to loose his temper and yell, but was inturrupted by Mally opening the door and coming inside.

"What's going on in here?" She demanded, looking in between me and Terrant. I had this strange feeling that she liked him like I do.

"None of your business, Mally." Terrant said pulling me closer to him. Mally huffed and rolled her eyes.

"'Atter, did you forget that The QUEEN invited Alice to tea this afternoon? It's almost time she leaves and we 'ave taught 'er nothing." Ches gasped.

"She invited you to tea?" I nodded slowly and looked him in the eyes, pleading with my own to not tell Terrant about The Queen's plan. He nodded quickly, agreeing with me that only we should know for now. What much can she do with everyone watching? "Then we m-must get you r-ready." He said, and we all hustled out the door.

**WHITE QUEEN**

I watched Iracebeth mix the ingredients from her jabberwocky, change from a dead mans pocket, a lock of a horsefly's hair, and a bucket of raw meat of some sort. I had nose plugs in because the smell was wretched! I almost threw up 3 times now and she's only been stirring for a few minutes!

"Fina, it is done." She said, breathing out a sigh of relief. I did, too, and took the mall vile from her. The liquid inside was the same color as tee and was guranteed that the person who drank it would be sent to the normal world- Alice's world- with absolutely no way of getting back into Underland-MY world.

"Just slip it into her tea when no one is around,and be sure she drinks it. Be warned it should take afew minutesto take action,so don't do anything rash. Got it?"

"Loud and clear." I said, only focussing on the liquid inside and how close I was to being rid of Alice. It was so close that I could almost taste it. Oh wait... Great! I just drank the potion! The world around me began to shimmer.

"See. You should have listened whenI told you it's a very tempting drink! Now I'm going to have to come bring you back into Underl-" But she was cut off from my hearing as the shimmering stopped and I stepped out of a hole. Could things get any worste?

"Whose their?" A males voice called through the thick trees.

I heard Alice's name being called all around me. Oh. It could get worste... for Alice.

**So uh new chart! **

**5 reviews= New chappie!**

**10 reviews= New chappie with 2000 words!**

**20 reviews= 3000+ words in the next chappie!**

**Sooooooo REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, yes. Here I am, yay. I've returned to this story~ :D**

**I am still in the process of healing it's bad grammar/spelling wounds, but that's just because it's very boring to just sit all day, re-reading over chapters, and stuff. ; But I'm still working on it! **

**Anyway, I know it's been quite a while since I've updated this story, and many of you've forgotten what's been going down. **

**So, a recap, to start the story, perhaps? ^^ **

**AND~ HUGE THANK YOU, to everyone! Over 30000 hits, with 117 Favorites, 93 Alerts, 184 Reviews, and 2 people have added this story to their 'communities'. So, thank you, thank, you, thank you~ :DD**

**And I'm going to try to get Chapter 3-5 revised, up today. **

**Disclaimer: **_Heh heh, I don't own Alice in Wonderland. If you thought otherwise, you should put down the pipe.. c;_

**Warnings:**_ Just the usual randomness. _

**Alice**

The rest of the day proved to be very difficult, for me. All Tarrant wanted to do, was teach me about being proper. It literally felt as if he's just put me through training to join the army.

_Sit with your back straight, Alice._

My back hurts.

_Alice, do not speak unless spoken to. It's considered most impolite._

I was tired.

_Smaller sips, Alice, smaller sips! _

The tea had been scalding hot, and I wasn't allowed to add any sugar.

_The Queen prefers the natural taste, Alice._

My shoulder and arms were stiff, and all I wanted in that moment was to curl up next to my Hatter, and sleep in his arms. Sadly, I was in the process of being fawned over. Things were being plucked, pulled, combed, tugged, plumped, as Mally and Tarrant tried to make me beautiful for her Majesty.

My hair was curled, and piled on top of my head in a neat pony tail cascading down my right shoulder. I had bright purple lipstick on my normally pale-pink lips, and purple eye shadow covered my lids, making my eyes pop.

"Alright, Alice. Can you close your eyes for me, darling?" Tarrant whispered in my ear. I let them fall close, wondering why he'd ask me to do such a thing. He pressed a chaste kiss to my neck, before leaving his spot beside me. I concentrated on his footsteps, moving throughout the room. Mally was skittering about on the vanity's table top, trying to find anything she may have missed.

"Alright, 'Atter. Put it on her." Mally said, ceasing her movements.

_Put... what on me? _I wondered to myself, hearing his heavy footsteps coming close to me.

He pulled me up out of the chair, and pulled me over to the right. Something was slipped over my body, over my tight corset. It was thin and tight, making me pant as he tried to get it to slip past my.. ahm.. breasts. When he finally got it all the way on my body, he smoothed out my hair, and kissed each of my eyelids, silently telling me I could open my eyes.

The dress he had put on me was beautiful. It was dark purple, to match my eyes and lips, and soft. It clung to my upper half, then flared out towards the bottom, all the way to my feet. On the right side, there was a slit that traveled from foot to mid thigh, giving a nice view of my pale, creamy legs.

"Mm, Alice." Tarrant murmured into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against him. "I knew- this dress- would look absolutely- beautiful- on you." He whispered, his voice ten times lower. In between words, he would trail kisses down from my ear lobe, to my jaw.

I turned around in his arms, and kissed him without abandon, my fingers tangling into his silky, orange tresses. He kissed me back with just as much fervor, as if we'd never see each other again.

When I finally pulled away- reluctantly- I rested my head against his chest. "Tarrant, you flatter me too much."

"Alright, alright! Enough of this.. disgusting display." Mally said with jealously laced in her tone. "The Queen is expecting her!"

"You know, Tarrant. I don't think I should have had to get this dressed up.. I've visited the Queen before." I told him stepping out of his warm embrace, and examining the dress again. It truly was a beautiful dress.

"Yes, yes, I know that, Alice~" He told her with a bright smile. " But you've never been to tea with her with an audience. It is considered am honor to be invited to a public event with the Queen."

"T'is true, I suppose. I don't know.. I feel over dressed." I frowned, turning to look at him again. His eyes were soft and warm, love swirling around inside the deep green orbs.

"Alice, you will be the most beautiful person in the room. People will think nothing of you being overdressed, but jealous of your shining beauty."

"So, am I ready?" I asked, not quite sure how to respond to such a comment. A warm blush, painted my cheeks, and I moved my eyes away from his, and focused on his jacket, instead.

"Oh! Just about. I just need one more thing~" He exited the room quickly, excitedly. He returned, just as quickly, carrying two small items in his large, gloved hands.

He stepped behind me, and placed the first item on me. The item was cold, and metal. It wrapped around my neck and rested in between my clavicle bones. I reached up to touch the necklace he had put on me, and turned to face the mirror.

It was a small, simple chain, supporting a silver locket. Neatly inscribed on the top was an 'A'.

"Open it." He told me with a warm smile.

I unclasped the locket and peeked inside. In there, was a picture of me and him. It was black and white, but I could still feel the intensity of his bright green gaze though the photo. I was asleep on his shoulder in the picture, and he was smiling into the camera. Nothing but pure adoration and love shone in his eyes.

"Tarrant, it's beautiful." My voice was a low whisper. "Thank you."

"I knew you'd love it!" He cheered, turning me back around to face me. "Now, for the final touch."

He placed the other item on my head, fastening it in place with two black clips, then turned me to face the mirror again. This time, it was a hat. It was small- about the size of my fist- and black, with a red rose on the right side.

"Now everyone there will know who you belong to." He smiled, and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before pulling me in for a hug.

"Don't ever fall in love with anyone but me." He said lowly into her ear, a hint of possessiveness, and worry in his tone.

"Ugh, you two disgust me." Mally said from her spot on the table.

I jumped away from him, another blush gracing itself onto my cheeks. "Sorry.." I mumbled, twirling an already curled strand of hair in my fingers.

"Alright, then~ Let's get this show on the road!" Mally jumped from the table, and led the way to the door.

_Time to go... _I whispered in my mind. _Nothing wrong is going to happen, Alice. Nothing... _

Then... why did I feel as if this was the last time I'd get to see him?

I gripped his hand, and followed him out of the room, and down the stairs. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I quickly blinked them away.

_Nothing..._

**Ok~ There it is. Like I said, I'll try to get the cleaner versions of chapter 3, 4, and 5 out by, at least, tomorrow.. c:**

**Thank you all for reading, and please review~ ;D**


End file.
